


Pigs In Silk Suits

by ZeGreyWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, College, End of the World, Ment to not understand how the world works, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreyWolf/pseuds/ZeGreyWolf
Summary: This is my college essay."The birthday of the end of the world, what a wonderful way to approach such terrible destruction." -Grace C
Kudos: 1





	Pigs In Silk Suits

Imagine the world ended. It’s desolate and you're isolated, a solemn moment in time. You can't be the only one alive but you were of the lucky few. You haven't seen anyone in almost a year. It's only a couple hours now. Your frozen watch tells you it happened at 3:45. The moon says it's only midnight. The world ended almost a year ago and you are alone. 

You remember what it was like. The squabbling between men in power, the hate they felt. It was a useless time to think about, something you so desperately wish for, but it's gone, ripped from you by men whose greed turned them to monsters, whose pockets led them to dig to the core of the earth infecting it with pollution. You can remember the notifications, the news articles. The last of the birds got smothered by the monsters, years before the men in power decided to abuse a world so full of life. It's painful to think about, those final moments. The hatred you felt for those pigs in silk suits, as the sirens rang. Sometimes it feels like that was the only thing that kept you alive really. The all encompassing rage that took you by the shoulders and forced your body to move and your lungs to expand. As the people around you fell from the shock waves. You wish you could have stopped all this. 

That rage inside you faded leaving a hollow wound infected and pulsating in your chest. You wish all it took was two men angry at each other and two buttons that lead to this. You wish that were true. The world's death was coming for years, the sixth mass extinction they said in monotone voices. They acted as if it were no threat to them. They killed the world as the rest of us ignored it bustling over babies and futures and colleges. As if the end of the world wasn’t years away.

All it would have taken was the men in power to stop squabbling like children, to address the problem at hand, but there were only a few years left. Ten maybe before nothing could be done to correct our damages. These men could not wait for the clock to run out. For them that meant it's a draw, that no one wins so their childish pride won't be damaged. If they are fit to run a country, they should be able to swallow their pride and do what they need to keep as many alive as they can. 

But what do you know. You are only eighteen. When the world ended, you were engrossed in colleges and the future that you worry might not come. You are raw and hungry and the world is over; there is nothing you can do but sit and watch.

There's almost no food left and it's getting colder by the day, and you think earth got knocked off its orbit maybe only an inch or maybe a few feet maybe a yard or miles. It's cold and nothing grows; its toxic and the air is ash. You've survived long enough. The moment you've been waiting a year for is coming, maybe 20 minutes. You’re weak. You've been coughing blood for weeks now. You have almost no strength left for scavenging. You lie down on the cold earth, deathly silent as you watch the sky above you. You can't tell for sure but the time feels right. A soft lonely chuckle leaves you, it devolves into hacking and choking. You lie down one last time; on “the birthday of the end of the world” laughing yourself to your final sleep, over the irony. “What a wonderful way to approach such terrible destruction.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made the quote. Its mine and I wanted to use it. I love it so much.


End file.
